


A window of memories

by MilkC



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Dear Evan Hansen songs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sad Heckyl, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkC/pseuds/MilkC
Summary: Natasha frantically searches for her brother in the one place she knows that they used to love.
Kudos: 3





	A window of memories

**Author's Note:**

> Context: I have just watched ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ and I am now addicted to ‘Waving through a window’ and 'You will be found'. In this AU, Heckyl has sister called Natasha (my aqua ranger OC, whose nickname is Nat). They were extremely close as kids. This is a day after they had found out Heckyl was originally a good guy. Some of the lines are based off/ said in those songs. This was actually supposed to be part of a longer fic which I gave up on because I realised it would be too long. I’ll try and give as much context as possible so this would make sense.

_Natasha and Kendall were chilling in the base, Nat was eating some leftover pizza, she was munching away on it happily. It had been a day since Nat got her brother back, but he hasn’t seen him since yesterday and she was starting to get worried about Heckyl._ “Hey, Miss Morgan, do know where Heckyl went, I haven’t seen him since the start of yesterday?”

“Sorry Nat, I have no idea… but considering what happened yesterday he’s probably taking a break from us.” Kendall replied to her as she was sorting out her equipment.

“Yesterday? What happened yesterday?” Nat asked, curious but apprehensive.

_The young palaeontologist looked up at her as she put down the test tubes she was putting away._ “You weren’t here yesterday?” she paused for a second “Oh yeah, you were in and out of here yesterday…”

“Miss Morgan. Tell me what happened.” Nat said is a suddenly serious tone.

_Kendall was caught off-guard by her serious tone._ “Oh, well. He was just standing in the corner, minding his own business, he looked just looked really tense and nervous. It was a busy, stressful day in the base yesterday, so we were everywhere. I noticed that some of the others were giving him some odd looks, frankly I just thought it was plain rude, so I ordered them to stop. Then, I think he was heading out and he accidentally bumped into me while I was transporting glass test tubes across the room and…”

“And what!?” she was anxious now, hearing the scenario that Kendall said that happened, nothing good could have come out of it.

“Well… you got to know that is was an **extremely** stressful day and my temper was short. Glass shattered everywhere on the floor as the tubes plummeted to the ground. He apologized dearly, but right there and then… I just snapped. In front of everyone, I just lost it, I scolded him. After I finished, he just sighed and went out. Heckyl didn’t say where he was going… he just left. I thought he was going to you but apparently not.” Kendall was nervous on how Nat would react. Natasha deeply cared for her brother and from the memories she had told her about, they were definitely close.

“I- I- …WHAT THE HELL!?” Nat yelled, uncontrollably

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be so cruel; it just came out in the moment.” Kendall apologized as she hung her head in shame.

_Nat let out a big sigh so she wouldn’t start to scream at Kendall for her actions. She managed to calm down a bit now and she had to focus on the bigger question._ “That leaves the question… where in the world is Heckyl!?”

_Then, the skater boy walked into the base._ “Hey Miss Morgan, hey Nat.”

“CHASE!” Nat exclaimed as she ran up to him. “Have you seen Heckyl anywhere!?”

“He told me yesterday he would be heading to your place…” the skater boy replied

“…He never showed up at my apartment…” she jumped up _. “_ Dammit…I’m going to find him!”

“Do you need help? He could literally be anywhere!” Kendall said to her

_She glared at_ Kendall _._ “I think it’s best if I go alone, anyways you have done enough already.” this comment from Nat was directly aimed at Kendall.

Nat just quickly darted it out of the base, and she headed off to find Heckyl. Her brother was a mysterious person, didn’t really talk much and tried to stay as quiet as possible. He could have been anywhere, but he probably didn’t get far. The aqua ranger knew her brother wasn’t the best at running… but she also knew where some of his and her favourite spots were. Their most favourite spot to hide away from the world when they were kids was the… forest.

The blue alien haired was leaning against a tree. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to go back to the rangers. Knowing that he did some vile and unforgivable things to them, he just felt he could do no good. I mean, no one really trusted him, but he understood why the rangers felt that way, they probably hated him but to be honest… he didn’t really care. If he just disappeared would anyone actually care? On the other hand, there was only one person who cared about him, one person who had been looking for all her life, one person who meant the world to her. His younger sister, Natasha. When he got his memories back, he remembered the pair’s fun times they had back on Sentai 6 together. Playing hide and seek in the woods, climbing trees in the woods, play-fighting in the woods, chilling in the woods… yep, they spent all their free time in the woods. It was the only place they could be without being harassed or bullied by others. The woods were their getaway whenever they needed time and space. They would also start singing when they were bored. The siblings came from a very musical family and they loved to sing and perform for each other. Nat was the only one who knew Heckyl loved to sing and she promised him he would keep it a secret. Just like her sister, he also loved musicals and would normally sing to himself in private when no one was around.

“Oh Heckyl, you’re such an idiot…” he said to himself as he slumped down, sitting in front of the tree.

_Natasha was now in the forest, running around like a headless chicken, frantically looking for his brother. When she got to a certain part of the forest, she noticed a figure from afar sat down. He went closer and realised it was her brother just sunk down on the floor, looking gloomy._ “Heckyl!” she called out to him as he started to jog over.

_As soon as his name was called, he turned his attention to his sister that was running towards her. He let out a deep sigh, getting ready for all the questions Nat was going to bombard him with._ “Hey Nat.”

_She skidded towards and him and plopped herself down, right next to him._ “Hey. I’ve been looking for you! …Why did you run out here and not tell anyone, I was concerned you know!”

“I- I- just needed some space… from everyone, from the spotlight… like when you get too much sun, you step out of it to avoid getting burnt right? a distressed Heckyl responded.

“I guess so, but you could have at least told me! I’m your sister and you know you can trust me with stuff like this…”

“I could of… but I just acted in the moment. Did anyone tell you what Kendall did?”

“Kendall did herself actually…”

“Oh, really…” he sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Yes really, but don’t worry. I scolded her a bit for what she did, but you must know, she was deeply sorry what she did.”

_He managed to show her a slight smile._ “Thanks for scolding her I guess… at least she said sorry was the humiliating experience she caused me” he paused before his next sentence “Do you know how embarrassing that was, being scolded in front of everyone and having all eyes on you!?”

“I do actua-” before Nat could finish her sentence, Heckyl swiftly interrupted her.

“It was one of the most awkward and uncomfortable situations I’ve been in! And that says a lot. There’s a reason why I always stay in the dark, away in the corner… it’s so I won’t get in the way of anyone, before I show the worst of me, you can’t slip up if you never start! I’m always the one to just watch people pass around me. It just feels like whenever I try to speak up no ones cares but when ever I put a foot out of line, eyes are suddenly all on me!”

_Nat put an arm around her brother to try comfort him._ “I get what you’re saying, it’s like you’re a ghost but when you do something wrong everyone suddenly cares!”

“EXACLTY! At least you understand sis.”

“I’ve always understood that feeling Heckyl I’ve understood it all my life, especially when we were kids. I just never told you because I knew you had problems of your own and I didn’t want to put another burden on you.”

_He turned to her._ “Oh… it’s nice to know I’m not alone, but you should have at least told me when we were kids.”

“You should have told me that you were running out here.” she mumbled cheekily.

“…Well, we’re even now I guess.” he said with a shrug.

_Nat was hoping that her humours comment would make him feel better or at least make him laugh a bit. It didn’t work._ “Heckyl, don’t worry this will blow over eventually…”

“I hope you’re right; I just hate this feeling.”

“It hurts I know; it feels like- like you fall down, in a crowd of people but somehow nobody hears you, like you never made a sound. But you got to remember, you are not alone. I’m here for you, I will always be here for you. Whenever you feel empty inside, whenever you don’t feel strong enough to stand, whenever you feel broken on the ground, I will be there.” she showed her a bright smile to communicate to her brother that she meant every word she said.

“Nat…” Heckyl said, as he immediately engulfed her in a hug. At the same, he was trying to hold back his tears.

_Before she even said something, Nat embraced his hug and hugged him tight. She felt a tear fall onto her shoulder._ “It’s alright, it’s alright…” she said, patting his back. “Just let it all out.” Nat herself was trying not to cry as well.

_Heckyl sobbed into her shoulder and his sister was comforting her._ “I- I’m sorry, I should of never run-off in the first place.” he said as he looked up at her.

“There’s no need to be sorry, you did what you felt was right. Everything’s going to be alright.” she calmly assured as Nat handed him a tissue. Nat didn’t fare too well in situations like these, but he had to be there, for her brother.

_Heckyl wiped his tears with the tissue._ “Did I worry you? I didn’t mean to I- I just didn’t know what to do…”

“We don’t need to talk about that now, I’m just happy you didn’t get hurt.” tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at him. “You’re in a safe place here, in the forest there’s no need to worry.”

_After a good few minutes of Heckyl just letting it all out, he managed to get the strength to sit up._ “I haven’t cried like that in a long time, but it felt good.” he said with a slight chuckle.

_Nat chuckled along._ “Do you want to come back with me to my apartment? I have an extra room you can bunk in… it would be just like old times.”

_A bright smile appeared on the alien’s face_ “That would be good.”

“Alright, let’s go!” she exclaimed as she jumped up started to run off. “Bet you can’t catch me!”

_Heckyl swiftly got up and watched as his hyper-active sister ran off._ “Oi! Cheater!” he ran after her through the woods. It was just like they were kids again, care-free, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this <3  
> I might post more one-shots/ snippets of some of my favourite scenes from the cancelled fic, but it's a maybe so no promises <3


End file.
